All In A Days Work
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Summery: Set in feudal Japan. Kagome and Sesshoumaru have been together for a year now and Sesshoumaru’s father Inutaisho is concerned with their relationship, especially when Sesshoumaru’s evil uncles come to visit. Why is Kagome feeling funny all of a s


Summery: Set in feudal Japan. Kagome and Sesshoumaru have been together for a year now and Sesshoumaru's father Inutaisho is concerned with their relationship, especially when Sesshoumaru's evil uncles come to visit. Why is Kagome feeling funny all of a sudden? Is she pregnant or ate something she shouldn't have? And why is there the sound of wedding bells?

**All in ****a Days Work**

It was 3am in the morning and Kagome couldn't get back to sleep, she turned her head to find her Prince sleeping soundly as usual. She traced the magenta stripes on his face and gave a quiet sigh, _'I'm so lucky to have you'_ She thought as she kissed him on the forehead; he stirred slightly but didn't wake. Kagome then pushed a piece of silver hair behind his ear that threatened to fall on his face, the moonlight shone on him from the bedroom window which made him look like he was glowing. "I love you" She whispered. She then got out of bed and slid on a dressing gown, she grabbed her drawing book and went downstairs into the garden and sat under her favourite tree – a cherry blossom tree which also glowed from the moonlight. It had gone half of an hour now and Kagome didn't feel very tired as she usually would; she felt a movement in front of her and looked up to find Sesshoumaru looking very tired walking toward her. "What are you doing up so early Sessh?" She stood up leaving her drawing book on the floor

"I thought, well I didn't know what to think when you wake up 3:30 in the morning to find your mate missing" He said quite annoyed. She understood he usually did this when she went walk about

"I'm sorry" She cast her gaze down at the floor until Sesshoumaru lifted it back to his "I didn't mean to scare you"

"I know love" He pecked her lips and embraced her "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought do some drawing" He pushed her back so he could see her again and smiled playfully

"Would you like to come back to bed?" She shrugged unsure "I'll keep you entertained" He said sexily. She nodded shyly back and he picked her up bridal style "Shall we take the stairs or the balcony"

"The balcony it's so much more fun" She teased. He then hovered in the air and flew up to their balcony which was hooked onto their bedroom; as soon as he landed he walked into the bedroom, laid Kagome on the bed and slid slightly over her slightly beside her. He kissed her on the lips and let his hands swarm freely around her body; he felt her laugh under his lips and looked at her "Awe why did you stop?" She said as she stuck her bottom lip out and folded her arms

"What were laughing at?" He asked whilst tilting his head to one side and looking confused

"Awe you look so cute when you did that" She grinned "Just like a puppy"

"Oh really" He mused "I'm a Prince not a puppy"

"Fine then… you can be a puppy called Prince" She giggled. He pulled her into a sitting position with him and did playful growls at her "My puppy is hungry" She laughed as she kissed him hard on the lips which he somehow deepened; she released him and nipped his jaw line "Puppy wants to sleep?" He frowned at her obviously annoyed with her constantly calling him puppy

"Stop calling me that" He growled as he pushed her down on the bed and lay beside her "I don't like it, it makes me feel weak" He wrapped his arms around her waist and lay his on her shoulder "I'm tired now" He whispered sleepily

"So am I" She said whilst stroking his head, she heard him trying to hold back a purr and continued until she too fell asleep. Later in the morning when everybody would wake Kagome to find no Sesshoumaru and shouting downstairs; she quickly slid on a lilac kimono and went to where the noise was coming from. The shouting led her to the entrance of the palace; she quietly slid the doors so that she could see but not be seen. She found Sesshoumaru arguing with another demon with short black hair and side of his face covered; he looked ghostly

"Be quiet you will wake my mate?" Sesshoumaru growled whilst flexing his claws

"Oh so you've finally settled down then? We thought you would never settle down" The demon smirked

'_We, what does he mean 'We'? He's the only one there'_ Kagome thought. She slid the doors open so that she could be seen and walked so that she was only a few inches behind Sesshoumaru; she bowed her head in respect to the demon. He stared at her in a way Kagome really didn't like; it was as if he was thinking up something dirty to do to her.

"So is this beautiful young woman your mate Sesshoumaru?" The demon asked whilst licking his lips; Sesshoumaru saw this and gave him a warning growl.

"Yes she is my mate so hands off" He turned to Kagome "Go back to the bedroom I'll be there now" Kagome nodded and ran off. When Kagome got upstairs she saw Sesshoumaru's father Inutaisho standing outside his study, looking quite annoyed.

"Kagome"

"Yes Inutaisho" She smiled

"Who is Sesshoumaru talking to?"

"A demon" Inutaisho gave an Awe-Never face "He had short black hair and one side of his face was covered by a white mask" She noticed Inutaisho's face looked as if her description was familiar "Who is he?"

"Someone you should stay well away of, he Sesshoumaru's uncle my brother. He will take advantage of you Kagome just because you're Sesshoumaru's"

"Why"

"He hates Sesshoumaru because he's taking the thrown from me when he should" Inutaisho sighed "His name is Phantom and he used to beat Sesshoumaru when he was an infant, since this palace is in my father's name I have no authority to throw him out"

"He said to Sesshoumaru 'We thought you would never settle down' who is 'we'?"

"Most probably my other brother, you know him… Takemaru" Kagome then went eye wide

"Takemaru's your brother? Sesshoumaru's brother?" He just nodded "He's dead though"

"He can't die, only from old age"

"Great" Kagome leaned against her door until she heard movement and shouting downstairs

"Inutaisho where are you? Your brother has come to visit" Phantom shouted whilst following Sesshoumaru; Inutaisho sighed and walked downstairs. Sesshoumaru looked up to see Kagome leaning against her door.

"I'll leave you two be" Sesshoumaru said as he began to walk upstairs

"I'll see you later then my favourite nephew" Phantom shouted "I hope you'll let me get to know your mate better" Sesshoumaru growled and took Kagome into their bedroom. Phantom smirked and Inutaisho turned to him

"You'll leave her alone Phantom" He warned "She doesn't deserve to be seen by the likes of you, and don't get any ideas"

"The way you talk about her it sounds like you're her mate" He grinned

"Just keep your hands off her"

"Sesshoumaru said the same thing… and I always do the opposite of what he says. He's grown even more handsome hasn't he?"

"You're sick Phantom, stay away from Sesshoumaru too; you hurt him enough when he was an infant"

"Hey I can't help hitting on the kid, he's cute"

"You gay freak" Inutaisho then walked away from his brother, meanwhile in the bedroom…

"Sesshoumaru how dangerous is that guy?" Kagome asked

"Too dangerous so if you see him walk away" Sesshoumaru ordered

"But what if he calls me over to him?"

"Just tell him you have to see me or my father urgently and if that doesn't work tell him you're forbidden from speaking with him"

"Ok" She hugged her mate and kissed him on the lips "What are you doing today then?"

"What I usually do…work" Kagome huffed at his reply until he wrapped his arms around her waist so that he back was on his chest and he lay his head on her shoulder "Don't worry about it, Inuyasha and his comrades are returning today so he'll look after you"

"I don't care if I'm protected or not, I just wish I could spend at least one day with you, all you do is work, work, and work"

"I know love I know"

"Since we got together, how are we supposed to raise a family if all you do is work?" She quickly covered her mouth realizing what she just said

"You're pregnant?" He asked trying not to sound shocked

"No…but if I was I would most probably have to raise it all by myself"

"I would never allow that" He nipped at her neck which caused her to moan slightly "How about I finish up early today so that we can spend some time together?"

"I like" She grinned "Anyway you don't have to start for another hour yet" She looked up at him and grinned. She ran her hand down his leg "What do you say?" He nodded and pushed her onto the bed. Half hour later Inutaisho knocked on their door

"Get up both of you" He sighed "Inuyasha is here" They gave an annoyed moan which showed that they were awake.

"Come on then let's get up" Kagome then got dressed "Oh and by the way…" She leaned over him and kissed him on the lips "You were incredible" He gave a tired grin and Kagome left the bedroom to greet Inuyasha. "INUYASHA" She yelled as she ran downstairs and hugged him "I missed you"

"You'll want to make sure Sesshoumaru doesn't see that Kagome" Phantom said from the corner. Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his sword

"What are you doing here?" He growled violently whilst Sango pulled Kagome to her

"Just paying a family visit" He smirked "I'm surprised Inutaisho lets a half breed into 'my' father's home" Inuyasha growled and was about to strike until Sesshoumaru jumped in front of him

"He's not worth it Inuyasha" He said unemotionally

"Oh so you're friends with it now, are you Sessh?" Sesshoumaru turned to face his uncle "But then again your mate is a human who I find very attractive"

"Leave her alone Phantom and leave my brother alone" Phantom walked over to Sesshoumaru and grabbed his chin

"Yes you have grown but so has your mouth" He then grinned evilly and pulled Sesshoumaru closer "Do we want to show your mate how I used to punish you and Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru knocked his hand away

"I'd like to see you try?"

"Is that a dare?" He grinned whilst pulling out a knife and putting it to Sesshoumaru's throat, luckily Inutaisho walked out

"Phantom release my son"

"Of course brother" He put the knife away and leaned into Sesshoumaru's ear "We'll finish this later" Only Inuyasha was able to catch it

"Sesshoumaru come" Inutaisho called

"Look after Kagome" Sesshoumaru pleaded as he followed his father. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and the gang

"Why would dad let filth like that into the palace?" Everybody then followed him into the garden. It had been an average day and Kagome and Sango played with Rin and Shippo whilst Inuyasha and Miroku found some of the palace's fireworks and accidentally blew them into Inutaisho's study and had to clean it up.

Soon it had gone dark and everybody went to bed. The next day everybody did the same, yes Miroku and Inuyasha blew fireworks into Inutaisho's window again. When Inuyasha had finished he walked down the corridor and noticed Sesshoumaru's bedroom door was open and saw a hand print of blood on the wall opposite "Sesshoumaru are you in here?" He knocked the door and walked in "Sesshoumaru" There was blood all over the place, the scent was mixed with Sesshoumaru's and Phantom's; he walked around the other side of the bed and found Sesshoumaru covered in blood lying unconscious on the floor. He ran to his brother's aid and pulled him onto his lap and shook him lightly "Sesshoumaru wake up" He shook harder "Sesshoumaru" He checked his pulse and it was very weak "DAD" He screamed "DAD HELP ME" Inutaisho walked into the bedroom

"Inuyasha what's…?" He was cut off by the blood stains on the wall and finding Inuyasha holding his brother on the floor "Sesshoumaru…" He took Sesshoumaru off Inuyasha and laid him on the bed "Inuyasha…stop crying he's not dead" Inuyasha wiped away his tears "Go and get Kagome, she's the only one who can heal wounds as serious" Inuyasha nodded and ran into the garden. He found Kagome gossiping to Sango, she saw him sobbing and ran up to him

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" He grabbed her wrist and ran into the palace

"It's Sesshoumaru he's wounded deeply" They ran into the bedroom. Kagome almost fell apart when she saw Sesshoumaru pale and helpless

"Kagome heal him" Inutaisho ordered. She nodded with no hesitation and began to heal her lover; his body glowed blue and when the light faded Sesshoumaru's wounds had disappeared and was starting to wake

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome cried. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly and Kagome collapsed into his arms in tears "I thought I lost you"

"What" He said weakly, he then remembered what happened to him. "Oh…I'm fine Kagome stop crying" He soothed

"Inuyasha, how about you take Kagome downstairs for five minutes?" Inutaisho suggested "I need to speak with Sesshoumaru alone"

"Yea sure" He took Kagome's hand and took her downstairs. Sesshoumaru was sitting up straight now and was looking at all the blood stains on the walls

"What happened?" Inutaisho asked whilst putting a hand on his son's shoulder

"What do you think?" He answered unemotionally "Phantom tried something I didn't agree to"

"Something…"

"Gay, like him, but I stabbed him and he stabbed me back and fled"

"He really isn't well" Inutaisho shook his head "I thought the bum had gone quiet for a while…Did he manage to…"

"NO" Phantom said as he walked into the bedroom "He wouldn't hold still long enough" He grinned "Unfortunately for him I can heal in a matter of seconds and I knew it wouldn't be fun if he was unconscious so I thought I'd wait for later, I want to hear him cry for mercy"

"You're sick" Inutaisho yelled. He got up and punched Phantom in the face "Get out of my palace"

"You can't make me" Phantom yelled back as he punched Inutaisho in the stomach "I'll do what I wish" Sesshoumaru got off his bed and grabbed his father who fell to his knees whilst holding his stomach

"Father, are you ok?" Before Inutaisho could answer Phantom grabbed Sesshoumaru by the throat and pushed him up against the wall

"Stay out of this mutt" He snapped whilst tightening his grip on Sesshoumaru's throat "Don't speak unless spoken to"

"You're killing him" Inutaisho shouted

"I know and you're obviously too much in pain to do anything about it" Sesshoumaru was about to lose consciousness until he heard a scream

"SESSHOUMARU" Next thing he knew there was a blue light that shot into Phantom and was thrown off him; he quickly turned to find Kagome aiming another arrow at him "Sesshoumaru are you ok?" She asked whilst keeping eye contact on Phantom

"Kagome get out of here" Sesshoumaru yelled "He'll kill you"

"You know me too well Sesshoumaru" Phantom got up and raced inhumanly towards Kagome and stabbed her in the stomach with his sword "its fun taking a life"

"Sessh…" She fell to her knees holding her stomach. Sesshoumaru got up and was about to run to her until Phantom grabbed him and pushed up against the wall

"Just relax and watch her die nephew, it shouldn't take too long. She's only a human" He grinned as Sesshoumaru tried to brake free "Don't waste you energy, you'll need that for later"

"For starters I'm not going to do anything with you" He growled "And she isn't just a human" He tried to brake free again until Phantom held a knife to his throat, he moved his gaze quickly to Kagome as she began to speak

"I won't die" She cried as she put her hand on her stomach and healed herself, she stood and retrieved her bow "But you will" She hit him with the arrow which made him howl in pain. Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru and he embraced her "Sesshoumaru" She cried

"It's ok Kagome" He pulled her behind him and unsheathed his sword "Get your arrows ready" She nodded. Phantom tried to strike again when Sesshoumaru hit him with dragon strike and Kagome with her arrows and he disappeared screaming…

"YOU WAIT SESSHOUMARU!!! TAKEMARU WILL RETURN AND TAKE REVENGE ON YOU WITH ME AT HIS SIDE" He then dissipated. Sesshoumaru helped his father to his feet and took Kagome in his arms again.

"Both of you will be guarded for now on" Inutaisho ordered. "I don't believe that was just a mere threat from Phantom" Inuyasha ran upstairs and ran to his father

"Dad, what happened?" He asked "Sesshoumaru, what are those marks on your neck?"

"What marks?" Kagome asked as she healed his neck "I don't see any"

"Real funny" Inuyasha hugged Sesshoumaru which shocked everyone "You idiot you scared me, don't do that again!"

"You'd swear he was the father" Inutaisho said. After all that everybody went into the living room where Inutaisho announced that the security will be increased on everybody…

2 months later security had gotten so tight that Inutaisho had forbid anyone to go outside alone so usually Sesshoumaru would train with Inuyasha in the dojo whilst Miroku groped the maids and Sango would talk with Kagome in the library

"Yea so I said…" Kagome was cut off with a pain in her stomach

"Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked looking very concerned

"Yea I'm fine" Kagome replied whilst rubbing her stomach "My stomach has been hurting lately"

"How long is lately?"

"The past month and I swear I've put on weight, I…" She then saw Sango grinning "I know what you're thinking and no I can't be…"

"Pregnant" Sango smirked "Why couldn't you be Kagome? You're a healthy girl"

"That's it I'm a girl still a teenager"

"Actually you're a young woman; all girls your age have children"

"On the other side of the well having children at my age is wrong; they say that we can't handle it and call us common whores" Kagome sighed

"That's sick"

"I know and if I'm pregnant could you imagine how my family would react? Sota would give me disgusting looks or asked me who have I mated, my mom would look down on me and my grandpa would say that I should be married first"

"Well have a medic come to the palace and check you over or get Sesshoumaru's mother over; she's sure to know the symptoms" Sango said whilst comforting her friend

"I'll get Sesshoumaru's mother, I know she won't think wrongly of me. She's always begging Sesshoumaru to get me pregnant" The girls giggled as they got a letter and began to write…

_Dear Lady Jen Taisho,_

_I am writing to you as I need you to come to the palace as soon as possible, I need a mothers help_

_Yours Truly_

_Kagome_

_Xxx_

_P.S. don't worry if you can't reply it's not the end of the world_

They put the letter in an envelope and gave it to a messenger who went straight away; Sango wiped her hands in a job-well-done way and giggled. "Now, time to tell lover boy"

"No, not until I know for sure…Sango what if he doesn't want a baby? He thought I was before and only went eye wide"

"Then ask him questions about it during convocation"

"He's too busy"

"Well looks like he's not now" She said as she pointed him out to her "Sooner rather than later…Miroku hands off those maids" She then ran off. Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and kissed him on the lips, he could smell fear on her

"Do you have time for a walk?" She asked sweetly

"I'm yours for the rest of the night" He answered as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her forward "All night" He hinted. She gave a nervous laugh as they went into the garden; they sat on a bench and talked for a while until Kagome knew she had to ask him

"You act like a baby on times Kagome" Sesshoumaru grinned

"Yea…talking about babies um…would like one?" She was dreading his answer, she saw him thinking quite hard

"Are you pregnant?" He asked whilst leaning closer to her which made this even more awkward

"N-not as far as I know" She said whilst giving him a smile, she saw him give her his not-buying-look "Honestly"

"Then why the question all of a sudden"

"Why is it so hard for you to answer?"

"I just want to know if you're telling me the truth or not"

"I am telling you the truth, so answer my question"

"Then why are you being so snappy about it?" Inutaisho saw them arguing and was about to step in when a servant told him he had a guest

"Sesshoumaru can you just answer my question please"

"Fine" He said giving up "I hate arguing with you which I notice is all we do lately"

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you trying to blame it on me?"

"There you go again trying to cause another argument; it doesn't hurt to say either yes or no once in a while"

"It wouldn't hurt to spend some time with your girlfriend either"

"You know I have to work"

"Yea I can really see our future is going to be real fun" She snapped

"Fine if you feel that way then go" He then turned tail and left her alone in the garden. Kagome fell to her knees and burst out crying; she was sobbing so much that she didn't hear Inutaisho call her name until two arms came around her. She looked up to find Sesshoumaru's mother Jen holding her

"I got your letter and wanted to see you as soon as possible, good thing I've come. Why are you so upset Kagome?" Inutaisho left the girls in peace

"I think I've just broken up with Sesshoumaru" She sobbed. "We argued about him working all the time and I said I can see our future would be brilliant and he said if I felt that way then leave; then he stormed out" Jen held her close and stood with Kagome in her arms

"He didn't mean it Kagome" Jen took her into the palace and sat her on a sofa; Sango saw her sobbing and joined them

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"They've had a row" Jen said "And I told her it's going to be alright isn't it?"

"Yea" Sango said

"Kagome did you call me here to tell me this?" She shook her head "Then what"

"I think I might be pregnant, that's how I and Sesshoumaru started arguing. I don't think he wants a baby" Kagome sobbed

"Oh he wants one Kagome, don't you worry about that" Jen soothed "He just won't admit it. Sango is it ok if I take Kagome to take Inutaisho a minute?"

"No problem, I got to slap Miroku anyway" Sango got up and left the girls. Jen then took Kagome's hand and led her to Inutaisho's study, he was behind his desk when they entered and sat down

"Jen, Kagome is there something wrong?" He asked whilst pushing a few scrolls aside

"We think Kagome might be pregnant" Jen said "I've noticed she has all the symptoms but you knew when I was pregnant so I thought you could do the same for her"

"Of course" He walked over to Kagome and stood her up, he then placed his hand on his stomach and waited a little while "Jen I think we're going to be grandparents" He smiled "Congratulations Kagome" He gave her a big hug and kissed her on the cheek "You should go and tell Sesshoumaru" When he noticed she wasn't smiling he got concerned "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes" She sobbed. She pushed him off and walked towards the door "Feel free to tell Sesshoumaru because I'm not" She then ran downstairs and into the garden, she went under the sakura blossom tree and cried her eyes out.

A hour later Kagome's tears had subsided and she laid against the tree in sorrow thinking about how much she was hurting, she sensed foot steps, looked up, saw Sesshoumaru and turned away from him. He walked up behind her and stopped

"Father told me" He said unemotionally. She kept her head away from his and wiped away the new tears "I would have preferred if you told me"

"Well we can't always get what we want" As she was about to storm past him he grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her up against the sakura tree "Leave me go"

"What's your problem?"

"You're my problem" Neither of them were aware that Inutaisho and Jen were watching from inside "I knew you didn't want a child from a human wench" She freed one of her hands, pulled out his sword and forced it into his hands "Go on kill me, me and the half breed child" She screamed. Sesshoumaru just looked at her in utter shock, how could she think of him like that?

"Why are you doing this?" He threw the sword on the floor and released her completely "I don't care if the baby is hanyou, demon or human and I don't care if you're human or demon I still love you and will love our unborn pup" He said as he stepped back and gave them some space between them "If you think that's the type of person I am then you obviously don't know me"

"Sesshoumaru…" She whispered "I just…just thought you didn't want a child…you didn't answer me earlier and I was a jerk and I, I…" She sobbed and was about to fall to the floor when she was caught by two strong arms that pulled her into an embrace, Sesshoumaru's embrace "I'm so sorry Sessh so…" She was cut off by his warm lips on hers

"I know, and I'm sorry too I should have believed you" He said when he parted "And don't worry, I want a baby as much as you do, even if I don't show it. I'm stopping my work for you and the baby now, you two are all that matter to me"

"I love you" She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him passionately, when they parted he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. When they got there he set her down on the bed on kissed her

"Dinner is soon, love, there is a present in the wardrobe for you to wear. I need to ask you something after" And with that he left her in the room to get dressed, he reached into his pocked and pulled out a black box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring _'Tonight I will ask her'_

Kagome opened her wardrobe to reveal a long silk whit and red kimono, she slipped it on and it showed all of her curves. She tied her hair back into a simple pony tail and slipped on a pair of white heels, she then walked downstairs to dinner. She sat by Sesshoumaru as always and chatted away; soon they had all finished eating and were joking away. Inuyasha knew what Sesshoumaru was up to and kept on nudging him to do so, he then whispered in his ear

"Today would be good Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha huffed "We all know she's pregnant, when is it better to propose than now?"

"I'm getting there Inuyasha, don't rush me" Sesshoumaru huffed back "I find it easier to fight Takemaru and Phantom and that's impossible"

"Take deep slow breathes in and out in and out"

"Inuyasha, I'm not giving birth" Kagome saw the boys whispering and got suspicious

"What are you two gossiping about?" They both jumped

"Nothing Kagome" Inuyasha grinned "Hey how about you guys go for a walk while the weathers warm, dark romantic" He hinted. Everybody looked at him funny "I mean that I heard it was going to rain that's all" Inuyasha had told Jen and caught on

"Yes you two need to talk about the baby in private and all that" She winked to Sesshoumaru. Kagome not knowing what was going on just shrugged and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand

"They're right come on love" She smiled as she dragged him into the gardens. Inutaisho just looked confused and looked at Jen

"Care to explain what that was all about?" He asked

"You don't catch on at all do you?" He just shrugged as she sighed "Our son is going to ask Kagome to marry him"

"Then why are we all sitting here?" They all got up from their seats and watched the couple in the garden. Kagome was sitting on a bench and Sesshoumaru was kneeling in front of her

"Why are you kneeling like that?" She giggled "It's got to hurt"

"She can be an idiot on times" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru gave her a smile and took her hands

"Kagome"

"Yes" She asked nervously thinking about what the hell is going on

"Will you…" He trailed off

"Carry on Sessh" She smiled. That smile was all he needed

"Will you marry me?" He blurted out. She looked at him in shock, just earlier today they had been arguing now he was acting as if nothing was happening but that didn't stop her heart

"Yes, I will" He jumped up and lifted her into the air

"You won't regret it Kagome, I swear" He kissed her passionately on the lips and she kissed back, he took the ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger "I love you…my fiancé" He was about to kiss her again when he heard

"YES" They shot around to find Inuyasha and everybody watching

"I swear you can't get any privacy in this house" Kagome laughed

"Now you know that's not true, we didn't look in on you when you were baby making" Inuyasha grinned

"INUYASHA" Sesshoumaru and Kagome shouted as they blushed, Inutaisho took everyone into the house for privacy.

"I'm having a lot of surprises today, first a baby now I'm engaged" Kagome grinned as she kissed Sesshoumaru on the lips again "I won't regret it and you won't" She put her hand on her stomach and smiled "Wedding or baby first?"

"Wedding" He grinned as he kissed her on the lips. "How about a month?"

"Yea sure." And with that they went to bed. The next day Kagome woke to find Sango and Jen shaking her "What"

"Come on there's a wedding dress stylist downstairs we need to get your dress prepared" Jen beamed

"Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"I sent him to go help his father; after all he can't see you in your new dress"

"Alright, let me get dressed and I'll be down in a sec"

"Ok" The girls ran downstairs and left Kagome to change; when she returned to her friends' side she was greeted by a wedding stylist

"Hello Lady Kagome, my name is Sakura and I'll be your stylist" The stylist said

"Nice to meet you Sakura" For the rest of the morning they picked out a dress and arranged the wedding…

A month later Kagome was awoke at 7am in her bed and smiled _'I'm getting married today'_ it only seamed a day ago that she was arranging her wedding with Sakura, with that she slipped out of her bed and slid on her dressing gown. There was a knock at the door and Sango, Jen, Miroku and Inuyasha came in "How's our bride to be?" Sango asked

"Nervous" She grinned "Boys not that I'm not happy to see you but I need to get changed so I'll see you later"

"No problem" Inuyasha said as he dragged Miroku out with him. As they left Kagome slipped into a long silk white dress that hugged all of her curves and halter necked, she slipped on a matching pair of heels whilst Jen did her hair and Sango did her makeup, the finishing touch was the veil. As Kagome reached out for it Inutaisho knocked the door and walked in

"Oh Kagome you look…beautiful" He smiled. He hugged his daughter to be and the veil from her and put it on her "Now you're ready, Sesshoumaru is very lucky to have you"

"And I'm very lucky that my stomach hasn't grown all that much" She giggled

"Hmm" He kissed her hand and gave a little wave "As soon as Sesshoumaru is at the altar Inuyasha will come and get you"

"Ok" Kagome smiled, and with that he left "You guys go on down I need to be alone a second"

"Ok" They said together as they left the room. Kagome sat at her dressing table and gazed into the mirror, suddenly she saw Phantom standing behind her in the mirror, she shot around and he was indeed there.

"Don't scream" He said. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her hand "I've always liked you Kagome, you don't deserve my nephew"

"What and you do?" She snapped

"No, you deserve someone like me"

"What" She went eye wide "It's my wedding day, you tried to kill me and Sesshoumaru and now you want to marry me; what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came for you" He pulled her to him "I love you"

"You hardly know me"

"Your beauty is all I need"

"I pregnant on Sesshoumaru's pup" She snapped. He growled and disappeared from her sight. He then reappeared at the altar where Sesshoumaru had just entered

"What are you doing here?" The young Prince growled

"I'm here to watch Kagome throw her life away, and to get a little drunk" He grinned "Takemaru can't make it I'm afraid" He stood at the back and smiled evilly "Don't worry I won't sabotage anything" Inutaisho pushed Sesshoumaru down to the altar whilst keeping his gaze on his brother.

As Kagome was trying to figure out what just happened Inuyasha knocked the door and walked in

"Are you ready Kagome?" She blinked and looked at him

"Yes" She smiled trying to forget what happened, she linked his arm and walked down to the altar that was set in the garden "Inuyasha, will you give me away? I don't want to go down there by myself"

"But I'm not related to you"

"You're like my brother" She said as she hugged him "Please"

"Sure" When they got just outside the music began and they began to walk down with Sango holding her dress behind her, she ignored Phantom and kept her gaze on her lover. Inuyasha released her and took his seat, Sango took her flowers from her and Kagome took her place next to Sesshoumaru. She gave him a childish wink and the Priest began

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Prince Sesshoumaru and Kagome Higurashi, now will everybody take your seats?" Everybody did as asked "Prince Sesshoumaru will you take Kagome to be lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and to cherish?" Sesshoumaru faced Kagome and took her hand and smiled

"I do"

"And Kagome will you take Prince Sesshoumaru to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold through sickness and to cherish?" Kagome smiled in return and squeezed his hands

"I do"

"If anyone thinks that these two shall not be married then speak now or forever hold your peace" Inutaisho shot a threatening glare at Phantom making sure he wouldn't interfere "No" The Priest asked "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, King Inutaisho, Queen Jen if you please" They walked in front of Sesshoumaru and Kagome and put crowns on their heads, then they went back to their seats "You're now Princess Kagome Taisho" He said to Kagome and then turned to Sesshoumaru "You may now kiss the bride" He pulled the veil covering her face over her head and leaned down to her and kissed her gently on the lips, Kagome deepened the kiss and Inuyasha cheered until he got sent out for being too noisy (ha-ha).

After the wedding there was a party in the palace where Sesshoumaru and Kagome got a chance to change; Sesshoumaru put on his usual wardrobe and Kagome slipped on a short red and white kimono that matched Sesshoumaru's, white boots and her crown. She ran downstairs to meet her 'husband' and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Hello my husband" She giggled…

Nine months after the wedding Kagome went into labour and gave birth to a baby boy called Maru, he looked identical to Sesshoumaru. As Sesshoumaru held his little boy he smiled _'I'll protect you'_…

If you want a Sequel let me know, but I want at least 5 reviews


End file.
